1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module, more particular to a backlight module having an enlarged light incident surface thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding to the position of light sources, backlight modules can be categorized into a “side view” typed backlight module and a “top view” typed backlight module, in which the light source (e.g. LED) of the “side view type” backlight module is configured at a lateral side of a light guide plate thereof so that the light traveling direction of the light beams of the light source can be guided to provide a planar light source on the light guide plate by the light guide plate.
Because needs and limitations of the current trend, many light-emitting products are respectively developed into an appearance with compact and short properties so that the light guide plate of the backlight module of the light-emitting product is gradually thinned as well so as to reduce its thickness. Moreover, because the area of the light incident surface of the lateral side of the light guide plate is smaller than the efficient light outputting area of the light source (e.g. LED), the light incident surface of the light guide plate is unable to effectively receive all lights of the light source so as to deteriorate light output efficiency of the light guide plate.
Therefore, how to develop a backlight module capable of solving the mentioned disadvantages and inconveniences and maintaining the maximum light output efficiency of the light guide plate to avoid an excessive thickness of the light guide plate shall be a serious issue for the related industries to concern immediately.